


Be with you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel is with the team at one party, but he is sad and wants to be with  Cris he goes home where he call Cris and he have a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of this little thing after my exam.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Lionel and Cris are together for some time, their teammates were aware of their relationship, but not journalists because they wanted to keep their relationship secret.

One evening while the Barca team was out, Lionel was a little sad because he wanted to be with Cris, he missed Cris. Everyone saw it, Geri told Lionel "Go home and call him"

"I think I will do it "

"You want me to bring you back"

"Don't worry, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Lionel came home, then he goes into the bed and call Cristiano "I miss you..." "I miss you too"

"I wish you were with me, I want to be with you, I want to sleep with you"

"I'm sorry, sweety"

"I know that we have agreed to not be all the time together, but I hate it"

"I know, but we have to be careful"

"I know, I know, but I hate it, I just want to be with you, in your arms" he was crying a little

"Oh my love, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Go at your door and open the door you have a surprise"

"Huh, what?"

"Just trust me"

Then Lionel goes to the door and he sees Cris, Cris enters into the home, and they hug each other and kiss during a long time.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They kissed again

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and when you have called me and that you were crying, I knew I had to be here"

"I'm just so happy"

"Me too"

They go in the bed and they make out for a while.

"I was at a party with the guys, but I wasn't okay. Maybe it's because of all the stress and everything. But I just wanted to be with you. I'm happy when I'm with you. You make me happy"

"You make me happy too"

They spend the night like this, then the next day together where they do a lot of things.

When Cris return to Madrid he tells to Lionel "I'm going to make the promise and be with you for a long time."

"But what about the deal about the journalist"

"I don't care right now. The most important is you"

"Cris..."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Be with me forever ?"

"Yes, i will be always yours"

**END**


End file.
